Just A Little Rain
by ylagan5
Summary: A Takari! hehe. my first fic, Hikari loves Takeru and keep thinking about him. Miyako comes to help with a little plan. Will a little rain ruin it? r&r, constructive criticism allowed.


Hey all! Dis lil_flip_boy. It's my first fic so no flames until I get the hang to fanfiction writing. Criticizing is welcome. Anyways, it's a story with Takeru and Hikari going a little friendly date. Or so it may seem.  
  
'This is a thought' depending on POV at the time. Name: I am talking  
  
----  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. (Digimon, characters, etc.) (first time using this disclaimer thing)  
  
----  
  
Only 02 Digidestined here. (other than Iori)  
  
Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako: 16 Ken: 17  
  
now the story..  
  
~*~Just A Little Rain~*~  
  
The school bell rang.  
  
Doors slowly opened as students started to walk out one by one. Chatter echoed among the many teenagers. Another long weekend was ahead of them.  
  
Among the many young children was none other than Hikari Yagami. She looked forward to a fun weekend with her friends, Miyako, Daisuke, Ken, and .Takeru.  
  
Whenever someone mentioned his name, her heart would always beat faster and faster. She would get hotter and hotter. Whenever he was near, her heart beat faster than it ever had. She had to admit it.  
  
Whatever it was, she was madly in love with Takeru Takaishi.  
  
~*Hikari's POV*~  
  
I continued to walk thru the halls. Miyako was walking alongside of me, raving about the hunks she saw on TV last night. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Thoughts of other things raced in my head.  
  
'I can't wait to see Takeru. Why do I keep thinking about him? Grr.stay calm Hikari. Think about all the fun you're gonna have this weekend.with Takeru. Ahh.damn!'  
  
We exited the front doors of the school. There standing by the tree was Daisuke, Ken, and .Takeru. I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
  
'There he is. God, he looks so hot. I just can't stop thinking about him.'  
  
"Hello? Hello? Earth to Hikari?" a voice rang in.  
  
It was Miyako's voice.  
  
"Hikari! Concentrate! You seem to zone out more than usual now!" Miyako yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry. I've just been thinking of some.things lately," I answered back.  
  
"By the way guys. Daisuke and I are gonna be out of the city this weekend for a soccer tournament. Sorry we can't hang with you guys for the weekend," Ken mentioned.  
  
Miyako then answered. "Don't worry guys. We can still have fun, right Takeru?"  
  
Takeru answered with a sigh.  
  
"Right Hikari?"  
  
"Whatever you say Miyako," I answered. I continued to stare at Takeru, who was absently staring at the sky.  
  
"You guys wanna hang out for the rest of the night wishing you some good luck?" Miyako asked with a hint of glee.  
  
"Sorry Miyako. We and our team are gonna have our own little party for a good luck thing also," Ken replied sadly. "Maybe when we come back, we can go to the mall or something."  
  
"Ahh.its ok. I'll still have fun. Maybe. I dunno about these two. Both staring at who knows what."  
  
I stopped staring. I didn't want to seem as if I was continuously staring at Takeru. I didn't want them to get ideas. I tried to reply with a clever excuse.  
  
"Sorry guys. I've been sort of troubled lately. You see my.my.my grandpa died."  
  
'Smooth Hikari. Smooth'  
  
"Oh sorry to hear that Hikari," Miyako.  
  
After that comment, silence.  
  
Daisuke soon broke the silence. I thought he was becoming uneasy.  
  
"Sorry guys, me and Ken gotta go. See you guys on Monday. Takeru, I'm trusting you with my girl." After that, he laughed.  
  
"Ha Ha," Takeru replied sarcastically.  
  
'Why does he always call me "his girl"? I am his friend but not his girlfriend. I don't even love him. I love Takeru.'  
  
Daisuke and Ken walked off in the distance.  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta go too. My mom needed help in the apartment again. I guess that dog she bought last week didn't go so well. We're still cleaning up. See ya," Takeru said. With that, he left too.  
  
"So I guess its just you and me Hikari. Let's go get some ice cream. It's really hot."  
  
Miyako and I walked to the downtown ice cream parlor. It was pretty hot and I was in the mood for some vanilla ice cream.  
  
'Maybe just sitting down and licking my ice cream would take my mind off things. Take my mind off Takeru. Maybe Miyako didn't notice anything about me. Hopefully not'  
  
"Hikari, you've been dazed out lately," Miyako said as she licked her Mocha Fudge ice cream. "Lemme guess. Have you been thinking about Takeru lately?"  
  
'Damn! How did she know? Well, after all she one of my best friends. I am the only person that she can understand deeply, other than Ken and Takeru.'  
  
"Yeah you got it," I replied in a depressed voice.  
  
"Lately, you've been thinking to Takeru a lot huh? You really need to get it all out. Tell me right now, what is on your mind about Takeru."  
  
'I can't believe she's making me do this, I should still follow along. After all, it is for my own good.'  
  
"Well, I can't stop thinking about him. He's hot.he's sexy.he's strong.he's sweet.he's caring. His hair and his eyes are beautiful. He cares so much for me too. And."  
  
I was interrupted by Miyako.  
  
"Whoa Hikari! You've really been thinking about him. Maybe you could."  
  
I wasn't done yet.  
  
"And.I love him with all my heart and would do anything for him," I finished.  
  
"Wow Hikari," Miyako answered surprisingly. Forget maybe, you should tell him your feelings right away."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? How would I do that? When would I do that? What would I say? What if I don't say the right thing? What if.if.if he doesn't love me back?"  
  
'Millions of question raced my mind at that time. It was the last one that I asked that I really wanted to know.'  
  
"Don't worry Hikari. I'm 100% sure he loves you back. Maybe he's shy too Hikari. That's why you gotta take a chance." Miyako reassured.  
  
"But.but."  
  
"Here, I'll help you. Maybe I can set you two up on a date. A friendly date as he may think."  
  
"How would we do that?" I inquired. Miyako's ideas were finally getting interesting.  
  
"Well, let's just say I have three coupons to that expensive restaurant 2 blocks from here." She waved three coupons in the air.  
  
"You have three coupons to La Montage?! You know how expensive that is?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. But remember, I have coupons!" she said with excitement.  
  
As for me, I was exploding with happiness.  
  
'Spending a night with Takeru in a fancy restaurant. Just the two us. I would finally get to confess my feelings to him. But wait. Three? That means that Miyako is gonna come. Maybe I should ask her.'  
  
"Don't worry though. I'm not coming," she said.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"Here. Let me tell you the plan. I'm gonna call Takeru and ask him if he wants to go out for dinner with me and you tomorrow night. I'll say I have three coupons. Then, at the last minute, I would cancel it with some made up excuse. You would have the coupons and Takeru would then escort you alone. During dinner, that's when you could express your feelings for him," she said eagerly and full of enthusiasm.  
  
"Seems a little cheesy, but hey, it'll work. I never knew that La Montage gave out coupons though. They look pretty cheap too."  
  
"I'm pretty sure there for La Montage. Daisuke gave them to me. He just started working there too."  
  
"Well, I'll take your word," I replied  
  
'To tell you the truth, I started to think this wouldn't work out. I mean it's Miyako. She got the coupons from Daisuke. But I don't want to hurt Miyako and ruin my chances with Takeru. This might be my last shot. Who knows?'  
  
"Ok Miyako. I'm up for it." I replied.  
  
"I'm gonna go home. I got laundry duty today. Afterwards, I'm gonna call Takeru. Later tonight, I'll call you and fill you in on the details, around 9?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks a lot Miyako" I replied cheerfully.  
  
"No problem Hikari," Miyako replied gladly. She picked up her backpack and began to walk out the parlor door. "See ya Hikari!"  
  
"Bye!" I responded.  
  
'I just hope I wouldn't regret this decision. Maybe I would turn out to be just what I expected. Maybe it could turn out to be my worst nightmare. I just gotta hope for the best.'  
  
It started to rain outside. I grabbed my umbrella from my backpack.  
  
'Stupid rain. I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow night. It might ruin my chances with Takeru. But then again, it's just a little rain.  
  
To be continued~*  
  
Like it? Hate it? Remember, constructive criticism allowed. It's my first fic also. It's a takari too remember. I hope my writing won't get worse. XP. Plz review! Also, in your reviews, plz tell me all the things you needa know on fanfiction.net and yeah. Thx! Cya!  
  
Lil_flip_boy 


End file.
